O Baile de Finalistas
by Melanie Uchimaki
Summary: E o baile de finalistas daquele ano nunca mais foi esquecido!


**Título: **O Baile de Finalistas

**Autora:** Melanie Uchimaki

**Rated:** M

**Casal:** Sasuke e Naruto (SasuNaru)

**Gêneros:** Lemon, Yaoi, Romance

**Avisos:** Homossexualidade, Nudez, Sexo

**Sinopse:** _E o baile de finalistas daquele ano nunca mais foi esquecido!_

**Notas da História:** Naruto não me pertence, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto, mas um dia eu ei-de roubar o Naru-chan, o Sasuke-kun e o Gaara-sama para mim u.u *sonha*

Apenas o enredo é meu! E eu não ganho nada com essa história.

_

* * *

_

Sasuke não compreendia o porquê de, àquela hora da manhã, ele e os seus colegas de turma terem de estar no pavilhão de Konoha para o que os professores chamavam de "preparação para o baile de finalistas". Achava desnecessário; os professores iam acabar por repetir as mesmas coisas logo à noite.

Aliás! O que ele não sabia mesmo era porque ele próprio estava ali. Nem sequer sabia se viria ou não ao baile. Não tinha madrinha, não tinha família e morava apenas com o seu irmão mais velho (que passava mais tempo fora com o namorado do que em casa, diga-se de passagem). Sabia que podia ter um padrinho em vez de uma madrinha, mas recusava-se a pedir ao irmão ou ao cunhado para o acompanharem.

- **Sasuke-kun****1****!** – Uma voz estridente e extremamente irritante soou quase ao pé do seu ouvido. – **Queres dançar comigo quando chegar a vez da nossa turma?** – Sakura perguntava com os seus olhos verdes brilhantes.

- **Não.** – O Uchiha respondeu, curto e grosso, observando com agrado a colega de cabelos rosa baixar a cabeça em sinal de derrota.

Não demorou muito até Sasuke se ver rodeado por todas as colegas de turma que pediam desesperadamente que ele fosse o par de alguma delas.

E no meio daquilo tudo ele viu, ao longe, uns olhos azuis que olhavam tristes na sua direcção.

Por outro lado, Naruto sabia perfeitamente o porquê de ter feito um enorme sacrifício para estar ali desperto àquela hora da manhã. Eram 09:15h da manhã e ele podia estar muito bem a dormir aconchegado nos lençóis da sua cama. Ao invés, estava ali com a esperança idiota (na sua mais sincera opinião) de poder dançar com a pessoa que secretamente amava. Achava impossível isso acontecer, mas a esperança nunca morre, mesmo que todos os acontecimentos contribuíssem para tal.

E naquele momento os olhos azuis de Naruto observavam com tristeza o amontoado de raparigas da sua turma que cercavam o Uchiha: o alvo dos seus desejos e do seu tão puro e sincero amor.

Amava-o tanto e ele nem dava por isso. Mas a cada dia que passava Naruto tinha mais certezas de que era completamente impossível conquistar o coração daquele moreno.

Não sabia ao certo quando ou como tinha acontecido, só sabia que quando se dera conta já estava completamente apaixonado. E na sua opinião era praticamente impossível não se apaixonar por aquele Uchiha.

Toda a gente o queria. No entanto apenas Naruto o queria com o coração e a alma, enquanto todas aquelas que rodeavam Sasuke naquele momento o queriam apenas com o cérebro; interessava-lhes a sua popularidade, inteligência e beleza exterior.

Naruto queria o seu coração, a sua alma, a sua beleza interior e o seu amor.

Todavia, declarar-se estava fora de questão. Preferia continuar a ser apenas o melhor amigo do outro – apesar das brigas costumeiras, que sempre acabavam com um deles a ter de dar o braço a torcer – do que sofrer com o possível e quase certo afastamento do moreno, caso ele soubesse dos seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

Desviou finalmente o olhar daquela cena que o magoava, e que já observava há alguns minutos, e fitou o chão a seus pés, afogando-se em pensamentos.

Pensamentos esses que iam parar sempre à mesma pessoa.

Quando finalmente se conseguiu livrar de todas aquelas raparigas mesquinhas e irritantes, Sasuke levantou-se e dirigiu-se para perto do loiro de olhos azuis que se encontrava sozinho e agora parecia submerso nos seus pensamentos pessoais.

Naruto estava sempre sozinho, e por isso, como melhor amigo, Sasuke procurava estar sempre por perto, pois também não possuía mais amigos e conhecia a dor da solidão. Mas essa não era a única razão que o levava a querer estar sempre perto daquele loiro – nem que fosse para discutir.

- **Ohayo****2****, dobe****3****!** – Saudou no seu tom de voz monocórdico, sentando-se despreocupadamente ao lado do outro.

Tendo se apercebido da aproximação do moreno, Naruto mandou os seus pensamentos para o inferno e encarou o amigo com o seu rosto sorridente de sempre, que escondia constantemente a sua angústia.

- **Ohayo****2****, teme****4****!** – Devolveu alegremente. – **Pensei que não virias.** – Comentou depois, verdadeiramente intrigado.

- **Eu nem sei porque estou aqui, para dizer a verdade.** – Bufou aborrecido. – **Mas também pensava que não vinhas.** – Olhou-o desconfiado. Sasuke sabia perfeitamente que o Uzumaki aproveitava qualquer oportunidade para ficar a dormir a manhã inteira.

Naruto abriu a boca e tentou pensar rapidamente numa desculpa que pudesse convencer o outro. – **Eh... eu acordei e não consegui adormecer mais. Por isso decidi vir.** – Mentiu tentando parecer o mais sincero possível.

Por alguma razão o Uchiha não ficou convencido com aquilo; definitivamente o loiro não era um bom mentiroso. No entanto resolveu não pressioná-lo.

Ficaram num silêncio esquisito e constrangedor por algum tempo, até que o dono dos olhos azuis não aguentou mais e decidiu começar a tagarelar.

- **Então e com quem vais dançar afinal?** – Questionou olhando por cima do ombro do amigo para ver melhor o grupo de raparigas que cochichavam umas com as outras e apontavam descaradamente na direcção de ambos. – **Candidatas não te faltam.** – Acrescentou com um pingo de desprezo e rezou para que Sasuke não notasse a mágoa existente naquelas palavras.

- **Recuso-me a dançar com alguma delas. São irritantes.** – Revirou os olhos mostrando desprezo total, o que pareceu agradar ao loiro.

- **Mas eu acho que Iruka-sensei****5**** nos vai obrigar a dançar com alguém.** – Cruzou os braços emburrado.

- **Desde que não me obrigue a dançar com a Sakura, a Ino ou a Karin qualquer outra pessoa serve.** – Sentenciou, dando fim àquela conversa que não lhe estava a agradar minimamente. – **E tu vais dançar com quem?** – Procurou saber tentando não parecer tão interessado como estava na realidade.

Naruto hesitou em responder por momentos. – **Não sei.** – Disse por fim. – **É impossível que quem eu quero seja o meu par. **– Sussurrou baixinho, mas alto o suficiente para que o outro ouvisse.

O coração de Sasuke falhou uma batida, e quando se preparava para perguntar de quem ele estava a falar foi interrompido pelo seu sensei5 que começava a juntar os pares no meio do pavilhão para dançar.

- **Vamos, juntem-se e escolham o vosso par para dançar.** – Iruka gritava para que todos os alunos ouvissem e se apressassem.

Rapidamente começou um grande barulho que ecoou por todo o pavilhão, onde todos os alunos corriam para achar os seus pares.

Por fim sobraram os dois amigos, que o professor encarou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- **Vocês não têm par?** – Questionou recebendo um aceno negativo em resposta. Olhou em volta, mas não havia ninguém disponível. – **Então não temos outra alternativa. Vão dançar os dois!**

- **O quê!** – Todas as raparigas gritaram completamente horrorizadas com a decisão do sensei5.

Sasuke arregalou os olhos e prendeu a respiração por momentos, enquanto Naruto sentia o seu coração a bater mais depressa e o seu rosto aquecer demasiado. Será que tinha ouvido bem? Ia dançar com Sasuke? Ia dançar com o seu melhor amigo?

Teve de fazer um enorme esforço para não deixar que um sorriso enorme se desenha-se nos seus lábios.

- **Vamos, vamos.** – Apressou-os Iruka.

O moreno olhou o amigo de esguelha e levantou-se lentamente fazendo-o olhá-lo de imediato como se pensasse que ele ia fugir a sete pés.

- **Vamos, dobe****3****.** – Chamou-o oferecendo-lhe uma das suas mãos para se levantar.

- **Nani****6****!** – Perguntou o loiro num fio de voz, completamente surpreendido com aquele gesto vindo do melhor amigo.

- **Vamos acabar logo com isso.** – Resmungou mostrando-se impaciente; fez um gesto com a mão estendida para o encorajar a aceitá-la.

Naruto rodou o olhar por todo o pavilhão deparando-se com os olhares apreensivos, repreendedores e até alguns invejosos vindos dos colegas. Engoliu a saliva que se tinha acumulado na sua boca e voltou a encarar o moreno.

O seu cérebro dizia-lhe para fugir dali e poupar-se àquela humilhação, enquanto o seu coração lhe implorava que aceitasse aquela mão e realizasse aquele desejo que o tinha levado ali. Por fim, decidiu-se finalmente. Mandou tudo para o inferno e apertou a mão que lhe era oferecida, levantou-se e os dois seguiram para junto dos outros pares.

Assim que chegaram Sasuke tomou a mão direita do loiro na sua e enlaçou-lhe a cintura com o braço esquerdo. Não queria se gabar, mas valsa era a sua especialidade.

- **Hey! Porque tenho de ser eu a fazer de "mulher"?** – Naruto perguntou, tentando esconder a vergonha que estava a sentir.

- **Porque tu és mais baixo que eu, usuratonkachi****7****.** – Respondeu simplesmente mantendo-se imóvel e esperando que a típica música da valsa se iniciasse.

E foi quando a música começou que o loiro se deu conta de uma coisa. – **Eu... eu não sei dançar.** – Baixou a cabeça para que o amigo não visse o seu rosto vermelho que nem um tomate.

O moreno juntou mais os corpos e aproximou os seus lábios do ouvido do outro. – **Deixa-te levar por mim.** – Sussurrou-lhe suavemente, fazendo-o sentir um enorme arrepio desde a raiz dos cabelos loiros até à ponta dos pés escondidos pelos ténis.

O Uzumaki anuiu timidamente. – **Estão todos a olhar não estão?** – Perguntou sem levantar a cabeça. Não queria encarar aqueles olhares trocistas.

- **Esquece os outros, Naruto. Concentra-te no que vamos fazer agora.** – Respirou fundo. – **Se quiseres podes esconder o rosto no meu peito ou no meu ombro. **– Disse por fim.

Naruto encostou a testa ao peito do Uchiha e calmamente começaram a dançar.

O loiro não era um completo zero à esquerda na dança, mas devês em quando ainda tinha alguns deslizes. Porém, nos braços do homem que amava sentia-se seguro e sem receio de se enganar no próximo passo.

Inspirou fundo e sentiu o cheiro peculiar e inebriante que provinha do amigo. Sem dúvida que nunca se ia enjoar daquele cheiro. Queria-o ter sempre nos seus pulmões.

Queria declarar-se, queria poder dizer-lhe que o amava. Mas o medo de que o amigo recusasse o seu amor e o odiasse consumia-o por dentro sempre que tentava fazê-lo.

Podia sofrer, mas preferia sofrer assim do que longe dele. Sabia que seria pior, e por isso preferia não arriscar.

Sasuke dançava de olhos fechados, enquanto agarrava firmemente o loirinho que tinha nos seus braços. Sentia com gosto o cheiro doce e exótico que vinha dos cabelos loiros, reconhecendo de imediato o champô que o amigo costumava usar. Aquele cheiro associado ao aroma característico dele era o seu vício. Naruto era a sua droga e o seu sonho de consumo.

Muitas vezes perguntava-se como raio o seu coração pôde ter escolhido aquele rapaz para amar. Aquele loiro pateta, teimoso, chato, brincalhão, desastrado e sempre sorridente, que conhecia desde que se entendia por gente.

Infelizmente eram sempre apenas os defeitos que as pessoas normalmente viam nele. Não conseguiam ver as suas qualidades pois nem sequer se davam ao trabalho de lhe dar uma oportunidade para as demonstrar.

Qualquer um podia gostar dele se o conhecesse a sério. Era o melhor amigo que alguém podia ter, sempre doce e compreensivo, alegre e pronto para ajudar em qualquer ocasião. Naruto era puro. Tão puro que Sasuke tinha medo que o roubassem de si.

Inconscientemente apertou-o mais contra si ao pensar nisso.

Estava decidido! Ia declarar-se assim que saíssem dali. E mesmo que recebesse um murro, ouvisse os piores insultos, fosse olhado com nojo e recusado não desistiria até o conquistar. O loiro era demasiado precioso para si, para desistir dele tão facilmente.

- **Solta ele, Naruto-baka****8****.** – Sakura gritou furiosamente, mostrando-se completamente histérica.

De repente Sasuke abriu os olhos, Naruto estremeceu visivelmente e pararam de dançar instantaneamente.

Quando se deram conta estavam parados no meio do pavilhão, a música já havia parado há algum tempo e todas as pessoas ali presentes olhavam para eles como se nunca os tivessem visto na vida. E naquele momento o loiro só queria um buraco bem fundo para se poder esconder. Afastou-se do moreno e tremeu com o incrível frio que o assolou de repente - _sentia-se tão quente nos braços dele_!

- **O que é que tu pensas que estás a fazer? Não tentes levar o Sasuke-kun****1**** para o outro lado!** – Ino exclamou tão furiosamente como a amiga.

- **O gay revelou-se.** – Ouviu-se a voz de algum dos seus colegas seguida do riso dos outros.

- **Sai daqui, afasta-te dele.** – Karin ordenou.

O Uzumaki olhou para o melhor amigo como se pedisse ajuda e apoio, mas o mesmo parecia não saber o que fazer, por isso baixou a cabeça e correu dali para fora com os olhos azuis céu a verter lágrimas pelo seu rosto de anjo.

Sasuke olhava para a porta por onde o loiro tinha saído com um aperto no coração que lhe dizia para ir atrás dele.

Sakura agarrou-se ao seu braço esquerdo e começou a falar coisas incoerentes que o Uchiha não fazia questão de perceber.

- **Larga-me.** – Ordenou. O seu tom de voz assustou toda a gente, e os seus olhos estavam tão frios que quem olhasse para eles iria ter a sensação de que eram capazes de gelar o inferno.

A de cabelos rosa soltou-o completamente chocada, e assim que se viu livre o rapaz de olhos ónix seguiu pelo mesmo caminho do amigo. Tudo o que mais queria agora era encontrá-lo, secar-lhe aquelas lágrimas e acabar com aquela tristeza.

Naruto entrou dentro de casa e correu para o seu quarto atirando-se sobre a sua cama de lençóis laranja revoltados.

Enterrou o rosto na almofada e encharcou-a com as suas lágrimas que pareciam não querer secar.

Estava acabado. Sasuke nunca mais iria querer olhar para a sua cara e possivelmente iria se juntar às pessoas que o humilhavam e o tratavam mal.

- **Vê se paras de chorar dobe****3****.** – Uma voz calma e segura preencheu o cómodo em que o loiro se encontrava.

Atónito, Naruto remexeu-se na cama e olhou com os seus olhos vermelhos na direcção da voz, encontrando um par de olhos negros que o miravam com determinação.

Era mesmo Sasuke que estava ali parado na porta do seu quarto? O que estaria ele ali a fazer?

- **S-Sasuke?** – Gaguejou como que para ter a certeza de que ele estava mesmo ali. – **C-como entraste?** – Estupidamente aquela foi a primeira pergunta que lhe veio à cabeça para lhe dirigir.

- **Pela porta?** – Questionou retoricamente, levantando uma sobrancelha como se aquilo fosse demasiado óbvio. – **Deixaste a porta aberta, usuratonkachi****7****.** – Acabou por dizer, ao ver no rosto do amigo que ele – contrariando todos os outros dias – não estava com disposição para brincadeiras.

O loiro não foi capaz de dizer mais nada, apenas fungou audivelmente e voltou a enterrar o rosto na almofada já molhada.

Sasuke suspirou e deixou cair a sua máscara de frieza ao se aproximar da cama em que o seu melhor amigo se encontrava.

Sentiu um aperto no peito ao ouvir os soluços que escapavam daqueles lábios que ansiava beijar.

Sentou-se ao seu lado e levou uma mão aos cabelos loiros e sedosos, acariciando-lhe o couro cabeludo tentando acalma-lo.

Sentiu-o tremer ao seu toque e sorriu interiormente.

- **Naruto.** – Sussurrou calmamente. – **Pára de chorar.** – Pediu, no entanto não obteve sucesso. Ele continuava a chorar. – **Por favor?** – Voltou a pedir, engolindo todo o orgulho que lhe restava.

Os soluços cessaram de repente, e de um momento para o outro o moreno viu-se envolvido pelos braços do Uzumaki que o abraçava com força pelo pescoço e escondia o rosto triste na curva do mesmo, fazendo-o sentir na pele as lágrimas quentes e silenciosas que ainda brotavam dos olhos azuis.

Ao ser apanhado de surpresa, Sasuke não sabia o que fazer com as mãos, até que finalmente pousou-as nas costas do outro e abraçou-o também com igual ou maior intensidade que ele o fazia.

Os minutos passaram, mas nenhum deles parecia dar por isso. Depois de algum tempo Naruto já não chorava mas, mas não queria nem tinha coragem de se afastar daquele quente abraço e encará-lo. Contudo aquele silêncio estava a tornar-se incómodo.

- **S-Sasuke?** – Indagou com a voz baixa e um pouco embargada.

- **Sim?** – Perguntou no mesmo tom baixo, enquanto lhe voltava a fazer carícias no cabelo.

- **T-tu...** – Respirou fundo. – **Odeias-me?** – Questionou por fim, deixando transparecer a dúvida e o medo que o assolavam.

- **Claro que não.** – Sorriu minimamente. – **Porque odiaria?**

Naruto suspirou de alívio e sorriu. – **Obrigado.** – Murmurou. – **Teme****4****.** – Acrescentou num tom brincalhão, mostrando que estava disposto a voltar a ser o Naruto de sempre. – **Queres beber ou comer alguma coisa?** – Perguntou-lhe fazendo menção de se levantar do seu colo.

Porém, Sasuke não o largou e apertou-o novamente contra o seu corpo; aproximou os lábios do ouvido do loiro, ao que este susteu a respiração por momentos.

- **Não dobe****3****. Eu só quero que me prometas uma coisa.** – Sussurrou.

- **O-o quê?** – Gaguejou. Iria ele fazê-lo prometer que nunca mais se aproximaria dele? Por mais que Sasuke tivesse dito que não o odiava, continuava a ter medo da rejeição.

- **Promete-me que vais aparecer no baile. **– Pediu afastando-o de si ligeiramente para o olhar nos olhos, fazendo os azuis perderem-se naquela imensidão negra. – **Prometes?**

- **E-eu...** – Baixou a cabeça. – **Tenho medo.** – Fechou os olhos. – **Se me expulsaram da preparação imagina o que farão se eu for ao baile. **– Suspirou e voltou a olhá-lo. – **Acho que não é boa ideia.** – Disse por fim.

- **Deixa de te importar com os outros, Naruto. Faz o que sempre fizeste. Mostra aos outros que o que eles dizem ou deixam de dizer não interessa.** – Agarrou-o nos ombros e abanou-o levemente como se tentasse chamá-lo para a realidade. – **Eles não merecem que estejas aqui a chorar por algo que disseram. Tu não és assim! Onde está o Naruto que eu conheço? Onde está o meu melhor amigo?** – "_Onde está o homem pelo qual eu me apaixonei?_", pensou.

Naruto sorriu. Não um sorriso triste, mas sim um sorriso alegre e que mostrava todos os dentes. O sorriso que o caracterizava.

- **Nunca pensei que um dia te teria aqui a dizer essas coisas e a tentar animar-me. Conhecemo-nos há tantos anos e tu nunca o fizeste. **– Comentou risonho, levantando-se.

- **Sabes porquê?** – O moreno questionou levantando-se também. – **Porque tu nunca precisaste de ser animado; tu animaste por ti próprio sempre. Porque desta vez é diferente?**

- **Hum. És capaz de ter razão.** – Riu. – **Está bem, eu vou ao baile.** – Encolheu os ombros. – **Mas porque queres tanto que eu vá?**

- **Hunf! Não te interessa dobe****3****. **– Revirou os olhos e pôs as mãos nos bolsos, voltando à sua pose arrogante de sempre.

- **Teme****4****!** – Naruto gritou, cruzando os braços emburrado.

O Uchiha deu o seu tão costumeiro sorriso de canto; o seu Naruto estava de volta!

- **Encontramo-nos lá.** – Dirigiu-se para a porta. – **E tenta não chegar **_**demasiado**_** atrasado, usuratonkachi****7****.** – E saiu.

**...**

Naruto acabou de vestir o terno que tinha alugado para aquele dia e dirigiu-se à casa de banho para acabar de se arranjar. Sentia-se estranho vestido assim; mas tinha consciência de que seria ainda mais estranho e ridículo se aparecesse num baile daqueles vestido com as suas roupas costumeiras.

Arranjou o cabelo, pondo-o o mais arrepiado e rebelde possível, respirou fundo e saiu de casa, rumo ao pavilhão de Konoha.

Não queria chegar atrasado, mas também não estava ansioso por lá chegar e encarar aquelas pessoas que o odiavam e tratavam mal. E por isso andava calmamente e sem pressa, até porque não estava atrasado – _o que era um milagre_!

Assim que chegou ao pavilhão, ganhou coragem e entrou, foi recebido por olhares hostis e logo toda a gente cochichava sobre como ele tinha tido coragem de dar a cara por aqueles lados depois da vergonha de manhã.

Passou rapidamente o olhar azul pela decoração daquele espaço amplo e achou que tudo estava lindo e perfeito. As cores tinham sido escolhidas com cuidado e as decorações eram extravagantes; não podia esperar outra coisa!

Terminada a breve apreciação, baixou a cabeça e dirigiu-se para um canto isolado, esperando que ninguém o fosse chatear.

No entanto as suas esperanças foram reduzidas a pó assim que reparou num grupo de raparigas que vinham na sua direcção. E o pior é que eram as mesmas que o tinham humilhado na preparação de manhã: Sakura, Ino e Karin.

- **Podemos saber o que raio estás aqui a fazer?** – Sakura perguntou num tom completamente hostil que fez o loiro encolher-se no lugar onde estava sentado.

- **Isso mesmo. Depois de hoje de manhã pensámos que tínhamos deixado bem claro que não te queríamos aqui! **– Desta vez foi Ino quem tomou a palavra.

- **Como podes ter a cara de pau de aparecer aqui depois daquilo?** – Karin quase gritou.

- **Foi o Sasuke que me pediu para vir!** – Naruto gritou levantando-se bruscamente fazendo assim com que a cadeira caísse e a atenção de toda a gente ali presente fosse atraída para o que se estava ali a passar; até a música parou.

E de repente o som conhecido de um estalo ecoou por todo o pavilhão arrancando exclamações de espanto de todos os presentes e lágrimas dos olhos azuis.

O loiro levou uma mão à face direita que ardia com a agressão que recebera e deixou que as lágrimas escorressem livremente. Nunca antes pensara que alguma vez uma coisa daquelas iria acontecer. Só podia ser castigo por nutrir um sentimento tão errado aos olhos da sociedade como amar outro homem enquanto ele mesmo era um.

- **Como te atreves a meter o nome do Sasuke-kun****1**** ao barulho, seu nojento?** – Sakura gritou enquanto ainda mantinha a mão culpada no ar como se estivesse pronta para voltar a usá-la do mesmo modo que fizera há segundos atrás.

E Naruto chorou mais, até finalmente ouvir uma voz que o fez levantar a cabeça e cruzar o olhar com os olhos negros e profundos que tanto amava.

Sasuke chegara ao pavilhão precisamente no momento em que o som do estalo se propagou por todo o espaço, e ao ver um monte de pessoas espantadas ao redor de algo num canto daquele recinto dirigiu-se imediatamente para lá já prevendo o que tinha acontecido.

Assim que o viram todas as pessoas começaram a abrir caminho para o deixarem passar, e quando chegou ao centro da confusão uma raiva enorme consumiu o seu interior ao ver a cena que se passava à sua frente: Naruto tinha uma mão no rosto e chorava silenciosamente, enquanto há sua frente Sakura mantinha uma mão elevada no ar.

"_Devia ter dito que o iria buscar e assim chegaríamos juntos._", pensou enquanto se dirigia ao loiro num passo calmo que contrariava o que sentia e uma expressão fria e controlada no rosto. Toda a gente sentia a aura negra que o Uchiha emanava que fazia com que sentissem que se ele olhasse para alguma delas que morriam ali mesmo.

- **Naruto.** – Chamou num tom firme que fez todos ao redor estremecer; todos menos o loiro de olhos azuis que o olhou com certo desespero e como se ele fosse a sua salvação.

A rosada baixou imediatamente a mão assim que viu o moreno e tentou recuperar a compostura que tinha perdido com aquele acto repentino do qual não se arrependia. Revirou os olhos quando reparou em Ino e Karin que tentavam esconder-se disfarçadamente atrás de si.

Assim que se aproximou o suficiente do amigo, Sasuke elevou-lhe melhor o rosto com uma mão e virou-o de lado, encarando com ódio expresso no olhar a marca vermelha visível na bochecha direita do rapaz. Cerrou os punhos e rangeu os dentes tentando conter o impulso que o assolava e cometer uma loucura.

- **Sasuke-kun****1****, ele...** – Sakura começou.

- **Não te atrevas a dirigir-me a palavra, Haruno.** – O moreno interrompeu-a num tom perigosamente baixo e assustadoramente calmo. – **Naruto...** – Olhou-o nos olhos. – **Concedes-me a próxima dança?** – Perguntou deixando um sorriso de canto aparecer. E o queixo de toda a gente caiu, literalmente; até o do próprio Naruto.

Os olhos do loiro brilharam e apenas acenou com a cabeça em concordância, não confiando na sua voz para dizer alguma coisa naquele momento.

Sasuke tomou-lhe uma mão e puxou-o para o meio da pista de dança, fazendo um sinal aos músicos para voltarem a fazer o que lhes competia. Rodeou a cintura do Uzumaki com um braço e fê-lo abraçar o seu pescoço com uma mão, enquanto a outra se entrelaçava com a sua no ar, para então começarem a dançar.

O loiro pousou a cabeça no peito do outro e fechou os olhos deixando-se levar pela música e pelos movimentos suaves que os dois realizavam em conjunto. Naquele momento nada poderia ser melhor que aquilo. Estar nos braços do seu melhor amigo era tudo o que precisava, agora e para sempre; não importava qual a natureza da relação deles.

- **Porquê?** – Naruto perguntou num fio de voz depois de algum tempo naquela dança que parecia não ter fim – _não que quisesse que ela o tivesse_.

E Sasuke sabia o que ele perguntava. Tinha decidido declarar-se naquela noite, por isso sabia a resposta que devia e queria dar. A verdade; nada mais que a verdade.

Suspirou e aproximou os lábios ao ouvido do outro, inspirando a doce fragrância da sua pele antes de falar.

- **Porque te amo.** – Sussurrou num tom apaixonado. Um tom que nunca antes fora expresso na sua voz fria e amargurada.

Naruto estremeceu e o seu coração falhou uma batida para logo depois começar aos pulos dentro do seu peito. Então era isso? O seu sentimento era recíproco? Sasuke também o amava?

Pararam de dançar, mas não se afastaram.

Lágrimas quentes de alegria escorriam pelo rosto raposino sem que ele as conseguisse controlar. De repente tudo o que tinha acontecido anteriormente parecia não ter sido real e sim um mero e comum pesadelo parecido a todos aqueles que tinha todas as noites. Mas e agora? Será que aquilo que estava a viver naquele momento não passava de um sonho? Se fosse queria ficar preso nele para sempre!

De repente o moreno viu o seu pescoço ser envolto pelos braços do amado e apressou-se a abraça-lo pela cintura, aconchegando-o contra o seu corpo.

- **Sasuke.** – O menor chamou-o com a voz embargada pelo pranto de felicidade. – **Isto é real?** – Questionou receosamente.

- **É real sim, meu amor.** – Afastou-se um pouco para o poder olhar nos olhos, e ao ver as lágrimas que ainda escorriam tratou de as limpar imediatamente com o pulgar da sua mão direita, acariciando-lhe carinhosamente as bochechas no processo. – **Aishiteru****9****, Naruto.** – Declarou. E sem se conseguir controlar mais beijou-lhe finalmente os lábios carnudos com todo o amor que tinha guardado dentro do seu coração.

Naruto suspirou feliz e entregou-se àqueles lábios que tomavam os seus e ao beijo que tinha esperado por tanto tempo. Entrelaçou os dedos de uma das suas mãos nos fios negros do amado e permitiu que a língua dele passasse pelos seus lábios e brincasse com a sua.

Sasuke agarrava-o com firmeza e beijava-o com fervor, dando-se conta que não era tão estranho beijar outro rapaz como pensara a princípio; apesar de nunca se ter importado se o loiro era rapaz ou rapariga. O género não importava.

Naruto agarrava-se ao pescoço do outro e correspondia àquele beijo com todo o amor que conseguia transmitir. O seu coração pulava tão rápido que ele tinha a sensação que iria sair do seu peito. Não cabia em si de tanta felicidade que o assolava; estava tudo tão perfeito que tinha medo que tudo fosse um sonho ou Sasuke saísse dali a correr dizendo que aquilo era uma brincadeira. Não iria aguentar se isso acontecesse; preferia morrer.

No entanto naquele momento esqueceram-se do sítio onde estavam e das pessoas à sua volta. Tanto que não reparavam nas pessoas que os olhavam completamente chocadas com a cena que se estava a desenrolar ali.

- **Sasuke.** – O Uzumaki murmurou contra os lábios do moreno. – **Aishiterumo****10****.** – Declarou finalmente, fazendo com que o Uchiha fechasse os olhos como se saboreasse aquelas palavras. – **Não sabes o quanto eu esperei por isto. **– Sorriu completamente feliz.

- **Talvez tenha uma ideia.** – Sasuke olhou-o nos olhos e sorriu. Não era um sorriso arrogante ou de canto, mas sim um sorriso feliz e satisfeito, que fez o loiro prender a respiração ao encará-lo. Nunca o tinha visto sorrir assim antes, e saber que era ele a causa daquele sorriso só aumentava em si a felicidade. Mas... - **O que foi?** – A expressão do Uchiha mudou para uma de preocupação quando o sorriso do menor se extinguiu e pareceu passar uma sombra pelos seus olhos.

- **Não te importas com o que as pessoas vão dizer?** – Naruto questionou preocupado, olhando-o nos olhos.

Sasuke suspirou aliviado; era só aquilo. – **Achas que se eu me importasse, tinha te beijado aqui e agora? Já reparaste onde estamos?** – Fez um sinal com uma mão apontando tudo à sua volta.

- **Mas...**

- **Não há "mas", Naruto. Só tu é que importas para mim. O resto que vá para o inferno!** – E voltou a beijá-lo para poder demonstrar a veracidade das suas palavras. – **Fica comigo.** – Suplicou entre beijos.

- **Eu fico.** – Suspirou.

- **Mas o que é isto?** – A voz estridente de Sakura fez-se ouvir por todo o pavilhão, fazendo assim com que o tão mais recente casal quebrasse o beijo e olhasse na sua direcção. – **Naruto, como te atreves a tentar roubar o Sasuke-kun****1**** de mim?**

Imediatamente Sasuke colocou-se à frente do amado para o proteger, não fosse a rosada tentar agredi-lo de novo.

A rapariga ficou estática a olhar o moreno à sua frente que escondia o rapaz que odiava atrás de si protectoramente.

- **Primeiro!** – O rapaz de olhos ónix começou, olhando-a friamente. – **O Naruto não me roubou de ti porque eu nunca fui teu. **– Rosnou. – **Segundo; se achas que algum dia eu iria me apaixonar por alguém tão mesquinha e falsa quanto tu podes tirar essas ideias absurdas da tua cabeça. Era mais fácil ir para padre! **– Observou com agrado as lágrimas falsas que se formavam nos olhos verdes da Haruno. À sua volta ouviram-se algumas risadas provocadas pela sua última frase. – **E terceiro.** – Procurou uma das mãos do amado e entrelaçou-lhe firmemente os dedos com os seus, levantando em seguida as duas mãos unidas com orgulho para que toda a gente visse. – **A única pessoa que eu amei, amo e amarei para sempre chama-se Naruto Uzumaki, e ninguém nos vai impedir de ficar juntos, muito menos tu.** – Terminou apertando a mão entrelaçada na sua. – **E é melhor preparar o funeral a quem quer que seja que esteja com ideias de encostar um dedo num fio de cabelo dele.** – Acrescentou, semicerrando perigosamente os olhos a todos os presentes.

O loiro mais uma vez não cabia em si de tanta felicidade. A cada palavra dita pelo amado o seu coração aquecia cada vez mais e não conseguia evitar sorrir com todos os dentes que tinha na boca. É claro que sentia alguma vergonha, e podia-se notar um pequeno rubor nas suas bochechas, pela exposição e pelos olhares de toda a gente, mas não conseguia pensar nisso por muito tempo ao ouvir as palavras dele.

Sasuke finalmente se virou para ele e sorriu docemente. – **Vamos embora daqui, meu aisuru****11****.** – E puxou-o para fora dali, pois não havia nenhuma razão que os levasse a continuar naquele sítio. Agora o Uchiha só pensava em ficar sozinho com aquele que amava para matar as saudades e realizar os seus desejos até então escondidos sem que ninguém os interrompe-se.

Ia amá-lo como ele merecia.

**...**

Naruto deixou-se levar pela mão do moreno e agora ambos corriam o mais rápido que conseguiam para fugir à chuva pesada que tinha começado a cair.

Dirigiram-se para casa do Uchiha, pois era a que se encontrava mais perto. Assim que chegaram, entraram rapidamente e Sasuke apressou-se a levar o loiro para o seu enorme quarto onde acendeu a lareira para os aquecer. Foi à casa de banho e voltou com uma toalha para envolver o corpo do loiro que tremia incontrolavelmente de frio.

- **Tens de tomar um banho bem quente senão vais ficar doente.** – Sasuke aconselhou enquanto procurava um roupão dentro do seu armário. – **Toma. Despe-te e veste isto enquanto eu vou encher a banheira.** – Mandou-lhe um roupão negro para as mãos e voltou para a casa de banho.

- **N-não é... pr-preciso. E-eu e-estou b-bem.** – Gaguejou de frio enquanto tremia os dentes freneticamente.

- **É preciso sim.** – O moreno voltou ao quarto e praticamente arrastou-o para dentro do banheiro que já se encontrava coberto de vapor de água quente. – **Deixa o roupão e despe-te já, não quero que fiques doente.** – Disse já lhe tirando a parte de cima do terno. Naruto sentiu-se enrubescer de vergonha ao ter o tronco nu e exposto aos olhares do outro. – **O que foi?** – Questionou rindo-se ao notar as bochechas avermelhadas do outro. – **Não é a primeira vez que tomamos banho juntos, dobe****3****.**

- **Mas é a primeira vez... assim.** – Falou com o rosto em chamas, completamente a arder de vergonha.

- **Percebo o que queres dizer, aisuru****11****.** – Sorriu ternamente. – **Vamos só com os boxers, tudo bem? **– Acariciou-lhe levemente a face, continuando a despi-lo assim que o mesmo anuiu com a cabeça.

Assim que se viram apenas com a roupa íntima entraram dentro da banheira cheia de uma agradável água quente e alguma espuma relaxante. Naruto relaxou dentro de água e já não sentia mais frio. Sentiu um arrepio quando viu o moreno ir para trás de si e começar a esfregar-lhe as costas com uma esponja tocando-lhe ocasionalmente com a ponta dos dedos. Quando terminou removeu a espuma e pousou a cabeça no seu ombro direito, rodeando-lhe a cintura com os seus braços. O loiro soltou um suspiro e fechou os olhos.

- **Ainda dói?** – Sasuke questionou levando uma mão à bochecha direita do outro.

- **Ainda sinto uma dormência.** – Confessou. - **Ela tem uma força sobre-humana. Mas está tudo bem. **– Sorriu.

- **Hn.** **Eu devia ter chegado mais cedo ou ter ido buscar-te.** – Apertou-o mais fortemente contra si.

- **Não podias adivinhar.** – Encolheu os ombros; não queria falar mais sobre a Haruno nem nada relacionado com ela ou o que ela tinha feito. – **Podemos mudar de assunto?** – Indagou libertando-se do abraço e ficando de frente para o companheiro.

- **Claro. E sobre o que queres falar?** – Pegou-lhe nas duas mãos começando a brincar com elas.

- **Errr...** – Corou. – **Nós?** – Corou mais assim que foi encarado pelo outro. – **Quer dizer...** – Olhou as mãos juntas. – **Nós estamos... juntos?** – Perguntou receoso pela resposta que receberia.

- **É isso que tu queres?** – Questionou-o simplesmente recebendo um tímido aceno positivo em resposta. – **Então a resposta é sim; estamos juntos.** – Sorriu levantando-se devagar e trazendo-o consigo para logo depois encostá-lo à parede e beijá-lo apaixonadamente, sendo retribuído da mesma forma.

- **Nunca pensei...** – Arfou devido aos beijos que eram depositados ao longo do seu pescoço bronzeado. – **Que um dia estaria finalmente aqui, assim, contigo. Ah, Sasuke!** – Gemeu o nome do amado quando este lhe aplicou um chupão carinhoso na clavícula. O Uchiha riu baixinho e beijou delicadamente a região marcada.

- **Quero que todos saibam que és meu.** – Beijou-o novamente, apertando-lhe a cintura esguia e juntando mais ambos os corpos. – **Quero poder sentir que és meu, e somente meu.** – Desceu novamente para o pescoço, lambendo e mordiscando ocasionalmente a carne tenra.

- **Eu sempre fui teu.** – Gemeu baixinho ao sentir aqueles lábios que tanto amava beijarem o seu peito desnudo com paixão. – **Ah!** – Gemeu mais alto ao ter o mamilo esquerdo tomado pela boca do agora namorado. – **Sasuke.** – Chamou-o enquanto entrelaçava uma mão nos cabelos negros e a outra não sabia onde se agarrar. – **P-pára!** – Pediu sofregamente, ao que o outro parou imediatamente o que fazia.

- **Desculpa, não me consegui controlar. **– Pediu escondendo o rosto na curva do pescoço do amado. – **Não imaginas o quanto te amo e o quanto te desejo, Naruto.** – Sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido. Naruto conseguiu sentir o amor e o desejo impressos naquelas palavras. – **Mas eu percebo e respeito que não queiras avançar. Não me importo. Não quero que penses que o que sinto por ti é algo meramente carnal; é mais que isso. O teu bem-estar está em primeiro lugar, acima de tudo, e eu sei que ainda é demasiado cedo para isto.** – Sorriu. Por mais que o quisesse sentir completamente seu, entregue a si e o desejasse tão loucamente como nunca pensara que desejaria alguém assim, ia respeitá-lo acima de tudo. O amor que sentia por ele não se resumia a sexo. Aliás, sexo estava em último lugar, e mesmo que fosse uma imensa tortura não se importaria de esperar o tempo que fosse preciso para que o loiro estivesse preparado para tal acto tão mais intimo que aquele em que se encontravam agora.

Fez menção de se afastar, mas rapidamente Naruto envolveu-o com os seus braços, prendendo-o junto ao seu corpo e impedindo-o de se afastar. Sasuke arfou e olhou-o com a confusão espelhada na imensidão negra que eram os seus olhos.

- **Não.** – O Uzumaki murmurou num tom audível o suficiente para que o outro ouvisse. – **Não é demasiado cedo, muito pelo contrário.** – Notava-se um leve e adorável rubor nas maçãs do seu rosto, porém não desistiu de dizer aquilo que queria. – **Eu quero muito fazer isto contigo, mas...** – A certa altura já estava tão vermelho como um tomate maduro. Sasuke teve de se controlar para não rir da vergonha do namorado. – **Vamos com calma, pode ser?** – Perguntou por fim, tentando esconder o rosto no pescoço ou no peito do moreno, gesto que o fez soltar uma breve risada.

- **Claro, meu amor.** – Sorriu levantando-lhe o rosto corado e depositando-lhe um leve beijo nos lábios. – **Não poderia ser de outra maneira.** – Abraçou-o fortemente contra si. – **Mas... tens a certeza? Não precisa de ser hoje e agora, eu posso esperar o tempo que for preciso, não tenho pressa.** – Procurou ter a certeza de que podia avançar, para assim definir os seus próximos actos.

E o que recebeu como resposta foi um aceno positivo que fez o seu peito aquecer e o seu coração acelerar de antecipação.

Juntou os seus lábios aos dele mais uma vez e deixou que as línguas se procurassem novamente para iniciarem uma dança lenta e cheia de sentimento. Aos poucos o beijo foi tomando maior intensidade deixando transparecer o desejo imenso que sentiam um pelo outro. Até que, para desgosto de ambos, os seus pulmões começaram a reclamar por ar fazendo com que parassem.

- **É melhor sairmos daqui.** – O moreno sussurrou beijando a testa do amado. – **A água está a arrefecer; ainda ficamos doentes.** – Sorriu e afastou-se devagar.

Saíram ambos da banheira e secaram-se o máximo que puderam até Sasuke não conseguir resistir mais e atacar os lábios do loiro com fervor, abraçando-o pela cintura e puxando-o para si. Naruto rodeou-lhe o pescoço com ambos os braços e correspondeu ao beijo sentindo-se ser empurrado de volta ao quarto, onde foi delicadamente deitado sobre a cama e recebeu com agrado um magnífico corpo quente sobre o seu, sem nunca deixar de corresponder ao beijo.

Beijaram-se até voltarem a ficar sem ar, e aí Sasuke desceu os seus beijos pelo pescoço do outro deixando-lhe ali mais um chupão e continuando o caminho para o seu peito, onde voltou a tomar um dos mamilos rosados entre os seus lábios levando o amante a gemer de prazer alto e bom som.

O moreno abandonou um mamilo e passou para o outro, deliciando-se com o sabor da pele e com os gemidos que ouvia do loiro. Acariciou-lhe todo o tronco nu com uma mão até ao elástico dos boxers ainda molhados. Gesto que levou o outro a estremecer e a suster a respiração por momentos; reacção que não passou despercebida. Limitou-se a contorná-lo com a ponta do seu dedo indicador e voltou a subir a mão, continuando com as carícias pelo resto do corpo e os beijos carinhosos que depositava perto de uma das suas orelhas. Ainda não era o momento para a completa intimidade; Naruto ainda não estava completamente relaxado.

O Uzumaki voltou a respirar e soltar leves gemidos com as carícias do namorado. Queria-o tanto quando ele o queria. Queria muito sentir-se completamente dele, mas não conseguia evitar sentir receio dos "finalmentes" e ficar envergonhado ao imaginar o momento em que iria ficar completamente exposto para ele. Mesmo Sasuke parecer estar a gostar do seu corpo, outra coisa que o amedrontava era que ele não fosse gostar de si por completo; pois ele próprio nunca achara o seu físico nada de especial.

A certa altura o Uchiha parou com as carícias e sentou-se sobre o abdómen do loiro contemplando aquela imagem que tinha sob si. Os seus olhos negros passaram por todo o tronco nu até chegar ao seu rosto adoravelmente corado. Levou uma mão até ao mesmo e observou-o fechar os olhos perante o afago.

- **Naruto.** – Chamou-o num sussurro, ao que o outro abriu lentamente os olhos azuis para fitá-lo. – **Tu és lindo.** – Declarou baixinho, sorrindo, baixando-se para tomar-lhe os lábios uma vez mais.

E com aquelas três palavras todas as dúvidas do loiro evaporaram completamente. Estava a amar conhecer aquele lado carinhoso e apaixonado do moreno. E tudo aquilo era dirigido a si.

Ganhou coragem e levou as suas duas mãos para as costas nuas do amado, acariciando-as e sentindo-o arrepiar-se com aquele acto.

- **Não sou mais lindo que tu.** – Sorriu por entre o beijo de tirar o fôlego.

- **És.** – Sasuke retrucou, suspirando com o toque delicado do loiro.

O próprio Sasuke nunca pensara que um dia se iria comportar daquela maneira tão… melosa. Mas parecia que ao pé de Naruto o seu lado mais meloso e romântico afloravam naturalmente. Ao pé dele não era o Sasuke frio, indiferente e amargurado que sempre fora desde a morte dos seus pais. Ao pé dele era… diferente. Aquele loiro não imaginava o poder que tinha sobre si.

Os beijos eram cada vez mais intensos. Sasuke pegou nas duas mãos do amado e pressionou-as contra o colchão da cama, deitando-se sobre ele novamente.

E quando voltou a descer os beijos para o pescoço bronzeado, Naruto sussurrou tudo o precisava ouvir.

- **Sasuke... quero sentir-te por completo.** – A timidez e o medo começavam a perder espaço. Não havia razão para a sua existência.

O moreno olhou-o atentamente nos olhos. – **Tens a certeza?** – Procurou confirmar, recebendo em resposta um aceno positivo. Sorriu. – **Vou fazer desta noite, a noite mais feliz das nossas vidas.** – Prometeu beijando-o ardentemente, e Naruto confiava plenamente nas suas palavras.

Primeiramente Sasuke começou por voltar a distribuir carícias por todo o corpo do amado, para que assim ele se sentisse o mais relaxado possível. E desta vez, quando a sua mão chegou até ao elástico dos boxers, não se inibiu de os tirar finalmente revelando a parte do corpo do loiro até então oculta.

Naruto corou violentamente, mas não protestou pois queria e pedira por aquilo. No entanto ainda faltava uma coisa! Levou as suas duas mãos até aos boxers pretos que o moreno vestia e puxou-os um pouco para baixo, dando a entender o que queria; gesto que foi rapidamente entendido e acedido pelo Uchiha.

A peça negra caiu no chão e finalmente nada os impedia de se amarem como queriam desde o início daquela noite.

Sasuke desceu para a cintura do loiro e logo depois para as suas coxas, depositando beijos leves, sempre com os olhos postos no rosto dele querendo ver as suas reacções. Deleitando-se com as expressões de prazer que arrancava daquele rosto de anjo.

O Uzumaki perdia-se em sensações inexplicáveis que nunca tinha sentido antes. Fechava os olhos e gemia baixinho diante dos carinhos e beijos íntimos do amado. De repente arregalou os olhos e um gemido alto ecoou por todo o quarto. Olhou na direcção do moreno e gemeu novamente ao vê-lo com o seu membro entre os lábios. Aquela era uma sensação completamente nova. Arqueou as costas quando o sentiu movimentar-se ao longo da sua intimidade e os gemidos de prazer começaram a ser cada vez mais altos. Colocou um braço sobre o rosto e apertou o lençol por entre os dedos da mão livre, enquanto tentava não gemer muito alto.

Sasuke decidiu então substituir a sua boca por uma mão e foi beijando o tronco do parceiro até chegar ao seu rosto omitido por um braço bronzeado.

- **Naruto.** – Chamou beijando-lhe o pulso. – **Não te escondas de mim; não engulas a tua voz. **– Levou a mão livre até ao braço que lhe impedia de ver o rosto que tanto amava.

Pressionou-lhe o braço contra o colchão e beijou-lhe os lábios apaixonadamente, enquanto entrelaçava os dedos da sua mão nos dele. Nunca queria deixar de lhe transmitir confiança.

Naruto correspondeu ao beijo com o mesmo fogo e a mesma paixão. Levou a mão livre aos cabelos do Uchiha entrelaçando os dedos nos fios negros, querendo prendê-lo a si.

O ósculo foi interrompido pela falta de ar e ambos se olharam nos olhos perdendo-se no céu azul e negro sem estrelas de cada um.

- **Naruto.** – Chamou baixinho. – **Quero que saibas que esta também é a minha primeira vez.** – Confidenciou. – **Mas eu prometo-te que não te vou magoar. **– Beijou-lhe a testa.

- **Eu sei.** – Suspirou. – **Eu confio em ti. Confio-te a minha vida.** – Olhou-o uma vez mais nos olhos e deixou que um belo sorriso se desenha-se nos seus lábios. – **E fico contente por também ser o teu primeiro.** – Fechou os olhos como se saboreasse o que aquilo significava para si.

- **Primeiro...** – Desceu a mão até à perna esquerda do amante incitando-o a dobrá-la para cima. – **E para sempre único.** – Fez o mesmo com a outra. – **Eu pertenço-te, Naruto Uzumaki. Pertenço-te de corpo e alma.** – Declarou acomodando-se entre as pernas do namorado e deitando-se completamente sobre ele procurando tomar aqueles lábios como seus novamente.

- **Igualmente, Sasuke Uchiha.** – Conseguiu dizer antes de ser envolvido por um beijo longo e cheio de ternura.

Ternura, amor, paixão, respeito, desejo, compreensão, veracidade, lealdade e fidelidade eram tudo palavras que caracterizavam cada beijo, cada toque, cada movimento e cada olhar trocado entre ambos.

- **Preciso de ti.** – O loiro pediu sussurrante. Queria senti-lo... queria senti-lo dentro de si. Queria que ele o levasse até ao cume dos prazeres. Queria tornar oficial que ambos pertenciam um ao outro. Queria que ele o tomasse como seu da única maneira que faltava. Mesmo que para isso precisasse de passar por uma angustiante dor ao princípio. – **Sasuke!** – Gemeu alto ao sentir a sua entrada ser assediada carinhosamente por um dedo maroto pertencente ao companheiro. – **Preciso tanto de ti.** – E rodeou a cintura do Uchiha querendo demonstrar a veracidade das suas palavras.

- **Amo-te.** – Sasuke murmurou antes de beijar levemente os lábios entreabertos do amado.

Naruto não teve tempo de responder, pois logo a seguir um gemido meio dolorido escapou da sua garganta ao sentir-se invadido por um dedo.

O moreno começou a prepará-lo lentamente e com o cuidado máximo de quem carrega cristal e que o seu auto-controlo permitia.

Concentrado naquilo que fazia observava atentamente todas as expressões alternadas daquele rosto raposino que tanto amava. Quando o loiro passou a gemer apenas de prazer, mais um dedo foi acrescentado ao primeiro.

- **Sasu...** – Um gemido, quase gritado, de dor veio acompanhado do quase completo nome do Uchiha.

- **Shhhhhhhh... já vai passar meu amor.** – Prometeu, beijando-o tentando que se distraísse da dor. – **Eu disse-te que nunca te magoaria, não disse?** – Questionou sussurrando-lhe ao ouvido.

- **Ahh... sim.** – Arfou quando mais um dedo foi cuidadosamente acrescentado. – E eu disse que te confiava a minha vida. – Relembrou com um sorriso. – **Não me importo que tenha de suportar a dor. Se isso me fizer sentir completo depois.** – E começou a movimentar o quadril de encontro aos dedos do namorado.

Sasuke gemeu baixinho perante o movimento inesperado do outro, que agora se movia constantemente querendo sentir mais daquele prazer que começava a tomar conta de si.

- **Sasuke.** – Chamou. – **Mais.** – Gemeu alto.

O moreno assentiu e retirou os dedos de dentro do amado para então se acomodar entre as suas pernas, querendo dar conforto a ambos.

Naruto protestou diante da sensação de vazio que o assolou. Mas logo tremeu com a perspectiva do que vinha a seguir.

- **Quando quiseres que pare avisa.** – Pediu o Uchiha, e após receber um aceno positivo do companheiro pressionou-se e começou a preenchê-lo lentamente. Naruto soltou um grito de dor e lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo seu rosto; aquilo era muito maior que três dedos, e apesar do cuidado extremo e de não ir nem a metade aquilo doía demais. – **Na-Naruto.** – Arregalou os olhos diante do grito inesperado e parou imediatamente de se mover, sentindo um aperto no peito ao ver as pérolas cristalinas que traçavam caminhos molhados pelas bochechas coradas do Uzumaki. – **Gomen****12****.** – Pediu aflito apressando-se a distribuir beijos por todo o rosto amado. – **Eu paro agora se quiseres, nós podemos ficar por aqui.** – Disse enquanto procurava limpar as lágrimas que ainda escorriam. Ia retirar-se lentamente, mas foi impedido ao ter a sua cintura apertada com força pelas pernas que ainda o envolviam. – **Naruto...** – Sussurrou olhando-o atentamente.

- **Quero que continues.** – Pediu baixinho enquanto tentava acostumar-se com a nova sensação. Amaldiçoou-se por ter gritado e consequentemente assustado o amante. – **Eu já disse que não me importo em sentir dor.** – E empurrou-se contra ele fazendo-o entrar mais fundo em si. E desta vez o gemido que escapou dos seus lábios foi uma mistura esquisita de dor e prazer.

Sasuke sentia-se maravilhado e gemeu ao sentir-se completamente dentro do amado, sendo o gemido dele o eco do seu.

- **Ah! Tão quente!** – Delirou de prazer. Estava a esforçar-se por se manter parado. E amaldiçoou-se por não se ter declarado mais cedo. Podia ter vivido aquela sensação incrível há mais tempo.

- **Ah! Sasuke!** – Gritou completamente consumido pelo prazer que aquilo lhe estava a proporcionar. – **Mexe-te, por favor.** – Choramingou com os olhos azuis enevoados pelas sensações que o assolavam.

O moreno assentiu e assim o fez. Inclinou-se para a frente e beijou-o apaixonadamente começando então a mover-se lentamente com cuidado para não magoar novamente o ser sobre si. Não queria ouvi-lo gritar de dor nunca mais.

Delirava com a sensação de estar finalmente dentro do homem que amava; recebendo e dando prazer; amando e sendo amado. Agora sim podia dizer que ele era completamente seu. Todo e cada pedacinho daquele corpo, daquele coração e daquela alma. Tudo lhe pertencia. Assim como todo o seu ser era dele.

- **Sasuke!** – O loiro gemeu alto de prazer à medida que a velocidade dos movimentos era aumentada. – **Eu te amo! Ah, Sasuke, eu te amo!** – E aquelas palavras aqueciam o coração do Uchiha a cada vez que ele as ouvia e novamente não conseguia resistir à tentação de beijá-lo sofregamente como se a sua vida dependesse disso. Podia viver mil anos, mas nunca se cansaria de ouvir tais palavras que o alimentavam e alimentavam o seu coração. Nunca se cansaria se elas fossem ditas através daqueles lábios.

- **Eu também te amo, Naruto!** – Ofegou, urrando de prazer em seguida. E claro; não podia deixar de retribuir o que ouvira, pois o sentimento era, sem sombra de dúvida, recíproco. Como iria continuar a ser para sempre.

E foi entre gritos, gemidos, beijos e declarações de amor que eles chegaram ao ápice de todos os prazeres que algum dia tinham sentido.

Lentamente Sasuke foi-se deitando sobre o corpo do amado que o recebeu de braços abertos e o acomodou sobre si, sentindo-o esconder o rosto na curvatura do seu pescoço.

Por momentos deixaram-se ficar assim, ainda conectados um ao outro, enquanto esperavam que ambas as respirações se acalmassem.

O moreno beijou-lhe o pescoço bronzeado e saiu de dentro dele deitando-se a seu lado, rindo com o gemido de protesto que ouviu no processo. Puxou-o para cima de si e observou com carinho no olhar o sorriso que se formou na face de Naruto ao deitar a cabeça no seu peito desnudo.

Com alguma dificuldade puxou um lençol para cima de ambos e começou uma deliciosa carícia nos cabelos loiros do namorado, que ronronou agradado fechando os olhos azuis.

Deixaram-se ficar assim em silêncio durante algum tempo, até que o moreno se lembrou de uma coisa.

- **Naruto.** – Sussurrou baixinho, temendo acordá-lo caso já estivesse a dormir. Se assim fosse deixaria aquilo para a manhã do dia seguinte.

- **Sim?** – Perguntou baixinho, provando que o sono ainda não o domara, mas que não faltava muito para tal.

- **Tenho uma coisa para te dar.** – Disse remexendo-se um pouco e esticando um braço na direcção da sua mesa-de-cabeceira.

Naruto apoiou-se nos braços e levantou um bocado o corpo e a cabeça. – **O quê?** – Indagou curioso, seguindo com o olhar a mão do outro que alcançava agora a primeira gaveta e tirava alguma coisa pequena e com um revestimento negro: uma caixa! – **Sasuke!** – Murmurou com a expectativa do que aquilo podia ser. Os seus olhos brilharam assim que a caixinha foi aberta e revelou as duas maravilhosas alianças que ali se escondiam. – **São lindas.** – Constatou embevecido com a beleza daqueles simples objectos.

- **Eu quero fazer um pedido oficial.** – Sorriu levantando-se ligeiramente e encostando-se à cabeceira da cama, observando o amado sentar-se à sua frente apoiando as mãos no colchão. – **Naruto Uzumaki, aceitas namorar comigo?** – Perguntou formalmente olhando-o atentamente nos olhos como se através deles lhe visse a alma.

O que recebeu em resposta foi uma mão estendida para si e um sorriso encantador que o fez prender a respiração por momentos. – **Com todo o prazer. **– Respondeu enternecido.

Trocaram as alianças e beijaram-se com todo o amor e toda a paixão que sentiam um pelo outro. Fizeram amor de novo, de novo e de novo, até não aguentarem mais e caírem exaustos na cama. Até serem finalmente consumidos pelo cansaço e pelo mundo dos sonhos.

E pela primeira vez na vida adormeceram com a certeza de que estavam completos.

**...**

De manhã Naruto acordou com raios de sol que lhe acariciavam o rosto obrigando-o a despertar. No entanto não abriu os olhos.

Um arrepio percorreu-lhe o corpo ao lembrar-se da noite anterior. Tinha sido realmente real? Será que tudo aquilo não tinha passado de um sonho? O facto de ter o seu amor correspondido parecia não passar disso. Parecia ser impossível!

Não queria abrir os olhos e encarar a realidade dura e crua, e não impediu nem conseguiu evitar as lágrimas que começaram a escorrer pelo seu rosto e os pequenos soluços que escapavam dos seus lábios.

De repente sentiu-se ser abraçado calorosamente por trás e abriu finalmente os olhos, logo constatando que aquele não era o seu quarto.

- **Porque choras, dobe****3****?** – Uma voz rouca, ensonada e preocupada cortou o silêncio instalado no cómodo. – **Naruto?** – Chamou perante a ausência de resposta.

Naruto rapidamente se virou dando de caras com um Sasuke deitado a seu lado com uma expressão confusa e preocupada espelhada no rosto alvo.

Afinal... não fora um sonho? Tinha sido real?

Levou uma mão ao rosto do outro como que para confirmar, e ao tocá-lo novas lágrimas desceram pelo seu rosto e abraçou-o como se a sua vida dependesse disso. E ao tocar o corpo do outro com o seu notou então que estavam completamente nus! Era mais uma prova de que aquela noite maravilhosa tinha realmente acontecido.

- **Naruto!** – O Uchiha exclamou surpreso; não esperava aquele acto e muito menos as lágrimas quentes que lhe molhavam o pescoço.

- **Por momentos pensei que tudo tinha sido um sonho.** – Naruto falou finalmente com a voz embargada pelo choro, no entanto notava-se a felicidade que estava a sentir e o sorriso que brotava em meio às lágrimas. – **Mas não foi, tu estás realmente aqui!**

Sasuke sorriu; e pela primeira vez em anos deixou que uma lágrima solitária rolasse livremente pelo seu rosto. – **Foi real, aisuru****11****.** – Sussurrou, apertando-o fortemente contra si. – **Tão real quanto a realidade pode ser.** – Baixou o rosto e procurou-lhe os lábios com os seus, tomando-os num beijo cálido e cheio de sentimentos. – **Estás feliz?** – Questionou-o olhando-o nos olhos azuis e brilhantes como o céu que clareava lá fora.

- **Felicidade não é suficiente para descrever o que sinto.** – Sorriu fechando os olhos e escondendo o rosto no pescoço do amado. – **Amo-te.** – Murmurou.

- **Também te amo.** – Retorquiu suavemente acariciando-lhe os cabelos loiros.

- **Doushite****13****?** – O loiro perguntou depois de alguns minutos.

- Porquê o quê? – Indagou confuso.

- **Porquê eu? Porque não uma rapariga? Eu achava completamente impossível tu gostares de rapazes e principalmente gostares de mim. **– Desabafou sem se mover da posição em que estava.

- **Unf! Eu não gosto de rapazes.** – Revirou os olhos perante a pergunta absurda do namorado.

Naruto olhou-o confuso. – **Não sei se reparaste, mas eu não sou propriamente feminino.** – Fez um leve esgar arqueando uma sobrancelha loira.

- **Nem de raparigas.** – Continuou ignorando a interrupção do outro. – **Gosto de ti; não importa o teu género.** – Beijou-lhe a testa. – **Eu nunca me senti atraído por nenhum outro rapaz ou rapariga.**

- **Bom mesmo.** – Resmungou enciumado, estreitando os olhos azuis.

- **Ciúmes?** – Perguntou divertido com aquela constatação.

- **É. As raparihas andam sempre à tua volta.** – Bufou, apertando mais o moreno contra si.

- **Mas ao longo destes anos tu sempre viste que eu nunca liguei para nenhuma delas.** – Sorriu enquanto tentava tirar-lhe a franja da frente dos olhos. – **E tudo porque sempre exististe tu.** – Desistiu do que fazia e beijou-lhe levemente os lábios.

- **E porque elas são irritantes. **– Acrescentou.

- **E porque elas são irritantes.** – Repetiu risonho.

- **Nunca pensei que algum dia te veria sorrir e rir assim.** – Olhou-o nos olhos com um sorriso deleitado desenhado nos lábios.

- **Mas não contes a ninguém. Isto é apenas para ti.** – Beijou-o novamente e então lembrou-se de olhar para o seu relógio em cima da mesa-de-cabeceira. – **E é melhor irmos tomar um banho. Temos de ir para a escola e se demorarmos mais vamos chegar atrasados.** – Disse começando a levantar-se e consequentemente a revelar o seu belo corpo nu que fez Naruto corar.

- **Banho... juntos?** – Questionou com um sorriso tímido.

- **Claro.** – Sasuke sorriu. – **Acho que ainda temos tempo para isso.** – E puxou-o para dentro da casa de banho.

**...**

Depois de um banho quente e recheado de beijos e brincadeiras, vestiram-se e graças a Sasuke, que tinha algumas roupas do loiro guardadas por não ser a primeira vez que o mesmo dormia na sua casa, Naruto pôde novamente vestir as suas roupas costumeiras.

Tomaram um pequeno-almoço rápido e saíram de mãos dadas em direcção à casa do Uzumaki, onde pegaram nas suas coisas e dirigiram-se finalmente para a escola.

Assim que puseram os pés no recinto escolar a onde de borburinhos e comentários foi instântania, fazendo Naruto ficar um pouco incomodado enquanto o outro parecia nem sequer perceber.

O moreno apertou-lhe a mão entrelaçada na sua querendo transmitir-lhe confiança. Eles eram o que eram e os outros não tinham nada a ver com isso!

De repente uma mancha rosa, que (infelizmente) eles tão bem conheciam, bloqueou-lhes o caminho.

- **Eu não consigo acreditar que isto é mesmo real.** – Sakura levantou os braços completamente escandalizada, e se ela queria atrair completamente todas as atenções estava a conseguir. – **Isto é uma brincadeira não é? Ele foi apenas uma brincadeira não foi? Sasuke-kun****1****, tu gostas é de mim!** – Ela falava sem parar e parecia querer convencer-se a si própria do que dizia.

Sasuke suspirou tentando se acalmar e apertou novamente a mão entrelaçada com a sua. – **Eu não te dei intimidade para me chamares "Sasuke", Haruno. E eu não me esqueci do que aconteceu ontem.** – Estreitou os olhos negros enquanto falava tão calmamente que dáva medo. – **E achas que isto é brincadeira?** – Levantou as mãos unidas e a sua mão livre, mostrando com orgulho as alianças presentes nos seus dedos anulares. Os borburinhos que até então tinham parado recomeçaram. – **Nós não temos nada para te provar, mas se ainda estás com dúvidas... **– Não acabou a frase e puxou Naruto de encontro ao seu corpo, procurando os lábios dele com os seus e beijando-o apaixonadamente enquanto o abraçava pela cintura.

Naruto não gostara nada do que ouvira da Haruno, mas sabia que o amado responderia à altura.

Corou quando ele mostrou as suas alianças a ela e a quem quisesse ver e corou ainda mais quando o moreno tomou os seus lábios num beijo apaixonado. Mas nunca na vida lhe iria negar algo como aquilo, e por isso, mesmo que timidamente, passou os seus braços ao redor do pescoço alvo e correspondeu ao beijo da mesma forma apaixonada.

E nenhum dos dois esperava os aplausos que romperam por todo o recreio escolar.

Separaram-se e olharam surpresos para as pessoas à sua volta. Naruto não conseguiu evitar o belo sorriso que se desenhou nos seus lábios, enquanto Sasuke apenas voltou a tomar a mão do amado na sua e limitou-se a acenar com a cabeça educadamente e puxou-o em direcção ao prédio escolar assim que o sinal tocou.

**...**

- **Sasuke.** – Sussurrou de olhos fechados.

- **Sim?** – Questionou apertando mais o abraço em torno da sua cintura e puxando-o um pouco mais para cima.

Era o primeiro intervalo das aulas e o casal tinha se afastado dos olhares indiscretos dos outros alunos e se refugiado na sombra de uma árvore na parte detrás da escola. E agora Sasuke estava sentado encostado à árvore de pernas abertas, enquanto Naruto se deitava entre elas com a cabeça no seu peito brincando com as mãos entrelaçadas na sua cintura.

- **Aishiteru****9****.** – Declarou o loiro com um sorriso nos lábios. – **Vamos para minha casa depois das aulas? **– Perguntou olhando-o.

- **Aishiterumo****10****.** – O outro sorriu. – **Claro.** – Respondeu depositando um beijo no seu coro cabeludo. E ambos fecharam os olhos e deixaram-se estar assim até o sinal tocar novamente.

E o baile de finalistas daquele ano nunca mais foi esquecido!

**Owari!**

* * *

**Dicionário:**

1 - Kun: Sufixo acrescentado ao nome de rapaz.  
2 - Ohayo: Bom dia.  
3 - Dobe: Perdedor/idiota.  
4 - Teme: Bastardo.  
5 - Sensei: Professor.  
6 - Nani: O quê?  
7 - Usuratonkachi: Idiota.  
8 - Baka: Idiota.  
9 - Aishiteru: Eu te amo/Amo-te.  
10 - Aishiterumu: Eu também te amo.  
11 - Aisuru: Amor/Querido/Coração (nesse sentido).  
12 - Gomen: Desculpa/Perdoa-me.

13 - Doushite?: Porquê?

* * *

Olá! Espero que tenham gostado. Esta é a minha primeira história SasuNaru e consequentemente o meu primeiro Lemon SasuNaru também.

Esta história deu trabalho e demorou muitos dias para finalmente ser acabada. E é um presente para a minha best, vrriacho, espero que tenhas gostado :D

E espero também que quem leu tenha gostado também ^^

Não sou uma amadora em escrever histórias, mas sou uma amadora em escrever histórias SasuNaru. Ah! E sou portuguesa, portanto peço desculpa se alguém não entender alguma palavra. Mas se esse for o caso é só perguntar por review, eu respondo com gosto ^^

Mereço reviews? :3

**Ja ne!**


End file.
